Le constat de Zelda
by NinaDaisyBell
Summary: Zelda : Breath of the Wild / Le fléau a été anéanti, et le royaume d'Hyrule ainsi que sa princesse, a été libéré. Mais cette dernière remarque beaucoup de changements, en particulier chez le sauveur du royaume.


Cela fait siiiiii longtemps que je n'ai plus posté aucune fanfiction ! Cela me fait tout drôle de le faire, après tant d'inactivités. Mais puisque mon imagination a décidé de pondre un petit OS potable sur le magnifique monde de _**Legend of Zelda : Breath of the Wild**_ , je me suis dit que j'allais le partager !

Enjoy !

Disclaimer : L'univers de Zelda et ses personnages, ainsi que son scénario original, ne m'appartiennent aucunement. J'en fais juste usage pour cette modeste petite fanfiction, avec tout le respect que je dois pour les créateurs de cette incroyable franchise. (très sérieux tout ça...)

* * *

 **Le constat de Zelda**

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que Zelda avait remarqué, après avoir mis fin au Fléau et avoir rétabli la paix sur Hyrule, c'était le changement radical qu'il y avait entre le Link de maintenant, et celui qu'elle avait connu il y a plus d'une centaine d'années.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait connu, Link était tel un gentleman, un homme courtois et poli, respectueux, qui restait pourtant très calme et silencieux. Il n'était pas très expressif, elle se demandait même à présent si elle l'avait déjà entendu rire, ou simplement vu sourire une seule fois, auparavant. Elle ne s'en souvenait pas dans l'immédiat.

C'était un chevalier habile, avec tout type d'armes, gardant tout de même une préférence pour l'épée. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait été choisi, qu'il était l'élu. Chacun de ses coups était calculé, il était gracieux sans tomber dans des mouvements inutiles de démonstrations de force indécentes. Il était d'un modeste qui la faisait doucement sourire.

Bien qu'elle ait très mal vécu son apparition dans sa vie, puisque cela lui avait péniblement rappelé le destin qu'elle ne parvenait à remplir, ils avaient su créer un lien fort, et pas simplement de chevalier servant et de princesse, mais de vrais amis. Il l'avait toujours protégé, même lorsqu'elle s'était montrée odieuse envers lui. Et malgré que cela ne soit pas son rôle, qu'il n'avait aucune obligation de le faire, il avait été présent et à l'écoute, lorsqu'elle en avait le plus besoin.

Link avait été un ami, si proche, et si loin à la fois. Qui l'avait suivi où qu'elle soit, respectant toujours malgré tout ses choix, lui offrant son aide à chaque occasion, sans jamais faillir à son devoir de chevalier, et d'ami.

La princesse d'Hyrule posa son regard émeraude sur le royaume à présent libéré. Assise sur les dunes fleuries derrière les douves du château, ses yeux se portèrent sur le ciel, un bleu qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé revoir un jour. Cette légère brise qui colportait la douce mélodie de la faune et de ses étranges créatures, caressa sa peau et sa chevelure d'or, et emporta loin ses sombres pensées, ses souvenirs des années passées à maintenir Ganon sous contrôle, et à attendre, patiemment.

Trop insouciante et apaisée, Zelda ne remarqua ni n'entendit l'arrivée de Link par les airs, juste derrière elle.

Une main sur son épaule la fit violemment sursauter, ce qui lui valut de bondir brutalement et, par pure maladresse, de pratiquement dévaler en rouler-bouler, la dune d'herbes. Mais cette même main qui l'avait surprise, la rattrapa à temps et lui permit sans effort, de la faire demeurer sur place en la tirant légèrement en arrière.

La tête de la princesse, encore déboussolée par ce qu'il venait de se passer, heurta doucement ce qu'elle devina être un torse, tandis que, toujours assise, sa tête se pencha en arrière pour tomber sur celle du blondinet.

" **L... Link** **!** "

Embarrassée par le spectacle qu'elle venait de lui offrir, elle resta néanmoins immobile et la moins expressive possible, bien en vain.

Les yeux océaniques du sauveur du royaume voguaient avec une lueur si manifeste de sa surprise face à sa réaction des moins nobles, et surtout de questions qu'elle était capable de lire rien que dans l'arc que formait son sourcil et ses prunelles interrogatrices.

 _Il est devenu si expressif..._ Songea Zelda, avant de finalement étirer ses lèvres qui se voulaient rassurantes, et de s'éloigner très légèrement pour se retourner et lui faire face correctement.

" **Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas."** Le soulagea-t-elle, ravissant un sourire du hylien qui s'affala en tailleur par terre, devant elle.

Rien que sa posture démontrait le changement indéniable chez Link. Si décontractait, presque sauvage et enfantine. Rien de l'ample et chevaleresque élu des dieux, avec lequel elle avait passé son temps libre ici.

Il n'était plus le même. Elle s'en rendait compte à chaque fois qu'il ne tenait plus en place, et qu'il avait ce besoin pressant de partir à l'aventure et découvrir les parcelles de ce qu'il avait déjà explorées. A chaque fois qu'il courrait, galopait, grimpait les montagnes et les descendait sans prudence. Aux coups qu'il portait, avec beaucoup plus de brutalité, beaucoup plus de violence, sans réelles techniques ni assiduité.

Ce Link, qui souffrait sérieusement d'un très grave trouble obsessionnel lorsqu'il devait accomplir une tâche, l'empêchant de faire quoique ce soit avant qu'il n'ait terminé.

Ce Link, beaucoup plus sauvage, ayant oublié toutes les bonnes manières d'un chevalier, ou même d'un simple hylien décent, agissant comme bon lui semblait, trop radicalement à certains moments, pas assez subtils, beaucoup plus francs et tête de mule.

Ce Link n'avait plus rien à voir avec celui d'il y a cent ans, et d'une certaine manière, cela lui serrait partiellement le cœur. De culpabilité, d'avoir dû passer par une régénération qui le rendrait amnésique, de n'avoir pas pu libérer ses pouvoirs à temps et empêcher d'arriver à de telles circonstances. De ne pas l'avoir protégé, alors qu'elle lui devait sa vie.

Une plume chatouilla délicatement son nez, lui arrachant un éternuement, et provoqua surtout un rire chez le chevalier qui stupéfia la jeune blondinette, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent au son si mélodieux et rare de son rire.

Son rire se calma, demeurant un sourire joueur et joyeux. Sa tête se pencha très légèrement sur le côté, et Zelda comprit alors.

Il avait remarqué le trouble qui l'avait imperceptiblement happée de nouveau, et l'avait permise d'en sortir, avec aisance et amusement.

Il l'avait encore une fois, aidée à chasser ses problèmes, ses souffrances, à l'apaiser.

Ce n'était pas de la même manière que l'ancien Link, qui avait plutôt tendance à simplement lui faire comprendre par sa présence, qu'il était là pour écouter ses maux, pour assister et accepter ses larmes et ses doutes.

Non.

C'était d'une façon joueuse, gamine, qu'il l'avait fait cette fois-ci. De cette manière qui correspondait avec ce qu'il était devenu, avec sa transformation en un homme qui avait dû tout réapprendre dans la nature, seul face à lui-même, et son destin. Un homme qui avait tout perdu, et qui, même s'il ne le montrait pas, possédait en lui un vide sinistre qu'il avait tant bien que mal tenté de combler.

Zelda se rendit compte alors d'une autre chose.

Malgré tous ces changements, il restait quelque chose en Link qui s'enflammait toujours, à cet instant même, et qui n'avait jamais cessé de brûler, plus ardûment que jamais.

Sa bienveillance.

La princesse sourit, avec une nostalgie qu'elle ne pourrait jamais vraiment taire, un amusement qu'elle partageait avec lui, et un soulagement, une légèreté qui n'échappa pas à l'œil du sauveur d'Hyrule, et qui fit fleurir sur ses lèvres également, un sourire des plus majestueusement enfantins.

 _Merci..._ Souhaitait-elle lui répéter, encore et encore...

" **Mais... n'est-ce pas une plume de lynel que tu tiens là ?!** " S'exclama alors Zelda, son cerveau enregistrant finalement l'information qui trônait pourtant sous son nez, acquérant une expression fière du hylien.

Pour être resté, même aujourd'hui, un ami, inestimable, irremplaçable, et fidèle, elle le remerciait.


End file.
